


Night/Mercy

by downforsomeherb



Category: Mercy (2020 comic), NIGHT/SHADE (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anyway the most normal one is the ada smut section so you, Blood and Gore, Body Worship, But if you wanna see what freaky monster diddling shiz i create, Cannibalism TECHNICALLY, Canon Trans Character, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drug Use, Gay Panic, Graphic Description of Corpses, I literally just mashed my two hyperfixations together, I made this fanfic to self indulge, I made this for me, Lots of eyes, Lots of teeth, M/M, Mercy by Mirika Andolfo, Minor Original Character(s), Minor cum inflation, Multi, OOC, One-Sided Attraction, Oviposition, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Should read his first, Side Relationships - Freeform, Sorry i forgot some tags, Spit As Lube, Tentacles, Tokyo ghoul vibes, Trans Male Character, Trans sex by a trans author, be my guest, belly bulge, bratty boys, dont like it oh well, if you like it, monsterfuckers, no one asked for this, smut in epilogue, thats a massive plus, vaporwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downforsomeherb/pseuds/downforsomeherb
Summary: A mysterious new drug is discovered and some creatures along with it. Sasha returns to his hometown for his mother's final days and falls into a spider's web of drama.
Relationships: Ada/Roman, Dima/Mishka, Dima/Sasha/Mishka, Pavel/Vadim, Sasha/Dima, Sasha/Mishka
Kudos: 1





	1. Main Story

**Author's Note:**

> The following fanfiction is inspired by Mirka Andolfo’s comic series Mercy, it occurs in the same universe as this comic but does not follow the storyline. Please read her comics! The following characters are from the visual novel Night/Shade, feel free to support the kickstarter! I own nothing but this fan made tale combining my favorite series into this personalized storyline! Some details are altered to blend both universes into unison so for accurate backgrounds on both series please check them out!

The following fanfiction is inspired by Mirka Andolfo’s comic series Mercy, it occurs in the same universe as this comic but does not follow the storyline. Please read her comics! The following characters are from the visual novel Night/Shade, feel free to support the kickstarter! I own nothing but this fan made tale combining my favorite series into this personalized storyline! Some details are altered to blend both universes into unison so for accurate backgrounds on both series please check them out!

.  
.  
.  
In a world run by drugs and crime, a strange surplus of drugs were discovered in an ancient mine, coated wall to wall in the corpses of humans from multiple eras. At the end of the tunnel these strange plant-like pods rested full of acidic seeds, life threatening and toxic but if handled carefully could get one insanely high and only for a short while, putting it on high demand. Unknown to the civilians of this bustling city, these pods were not intended for human consumption… rather the opposite…

A young man named Sasha returned to the house of his childhood with his ill mother who wished to live out her final days in her hometown. Sasha informed his childhood friend Mishka of his return and the circumstances of his return, wishing he could be rather visiting his friend for a more upbeat scenario. Sasha always knew his hometown was a city of sin and crime but now there was word of a curfew and some sort of monster that hunted at night. Sasha assumed it was a tall tale to keep drug dealers from selling to the youth at night. He dialed up Mishka with laughter in his voice as he unpacked for his mother, “Hey Mishka, what's the deal with these urban legends of monsters hunting at night? Trying to keep kids like you out of trouble?” Mishka laughed and clothing rustling could be heard muffled in the background. “I guess it’s something like that, have you gotten a job yet? My buddy and I can hook you up, for old times sake.” Sasha sighed, “No, I haven't even bothered looking yet, I have been too worried for my mom… could pass any second now…” Mishka hummed sympathetically and sighed. “Man I really want to get the award winning hugs you and your mom are known for but I’m getting ready for work right now. Hey listen, after work lets go to our old special spot and eat. Well, you’ll eat. You know I don’t like eating in front of others.” Sasha hummed, never understanding why Mishka never ate around him even as children. “Alright, don't be late!” Sasha chimed and hung up to cook for his mother.

Meanwhile, Mishka felt his skin crack and dry. He hissed and rushed to a mirror, a multitude of eyes and horn like teeth breaking through his skin, decaying the human host he claimed at the birth of this vessel. He hissed, not now… He panted though he didn’t need to breathe, rather it was a habit he gained from playing human so long. He put his assassin’s mask on, hoping it would cover the horrific deformities blossoming along his skin. He felt his eyes grow cloudy, iris splitting into two, one looking around hungrily, the other almost lazy. He exhaled and gripped his trusty army knife. His voice leaked out in an inhuman rumble. “Time to feed…”

Sasha whistled as he kept his hands in his pockets, wondering outside. Maybe Mishka was right, he needed a job. However, all the jobs available were hesitant to hire newcomers in fear of the urban legend. Sasha found it ridiculous how tightly the townsfolk clung to such superstition. He walked into a club, opened earlier so patrons could leave for home before the curfew. He walked in, enjoying the music and lights flashing all around. He could smell the drugs in the air and smirked, oh how he missed this. He had been avoiding the adventurous life he enjoyed to care for his weak mother for about a year so this was a pleasant change of pace. He danced freely, not minding how eyes stared at him for how scandalously he dressed for someone who knew not of how this town had changed. Sasha wore a blouse with frills, a victorian corset with bright patterns to match the futurist look of the club, small shorts and garters that ran down to white holographic knee high boots that lit up at the bottom. He wore glow in the dark bracelets and they bounced with his movement idly. The owner leaned down to his Silent Hound. “See that young man over there? Bring him to me…~” He growled and licked his perfectly straight teeth as he watched the young man move. The young man nodded and faded into the crowd. 

Sasha jumped up and down excitedly to the upbeat heavy bass music and paused as a young man approached him and took his hand. “Hey can you follow me?” Sasha eyed the delicate looking man and decided he could fight back if things were fishy and nodded. “Sure thing!” He followed the skinny man to the VIP section of the club and blushed. “Oh um I was thinking you wanted some sexual services not… not inviting me to this...wow…!” He ran to the bar and looked at everything with awe. It was like everything was so white that every color bounced off of it all making its own light show. He heard the clicking of heels, expecting to see a woman, he turned to see a young man with thick heeled boots and an all black attire, making him look like a shadow amongst all the lights and sparkled around him. “Actually I was the one who wanted you here…” The white haired male clicked his tongue as if calling over a dog and Ada nodded, leaving them alone for some privacy. Sasha watched in awe, “So what are you, some pimp? If so I’m not in a position to offer my services at the moment.” He smiled and laughed, joking lightly. His crooked teeth were a stark contrast to the other male’s perfect straight ones. “As tempting of an offer hiring you would be, I actually wanted to call you over to ask why have you come now? You’re clearly new and this town isn’t known for its hospitality or job offers. What brought you here?” Sasha puffed out his cheeks, “Well before I give my life’s story you can at least introduce yourself Sir.” The man chuckled, pupils shrinking like a predator stalking his prey. “Yes, of course. How rude of me, I am Roman, I am the owner of this club.” Sasha hummed, “I am Sasha, it is a pleasure meeting you.” He extended his hand out to shake. Roman’s smile faltered a bit and he touched Sasha’s finger and shook that before wiping his hand on his pant leg. “Yes so, are you aware of the recent events of this town?” Sasha paused as he pondered what the strange man was talking about before it hit him. “Oh! Youre talking about the spooky stories used to keep kids off the streets at night?” Roman chuckled at the ignorance. “I see, you think these are only stories…” He led Sasha to the bar and pulled out a glass box containing a strange assortment of webbed out spore like tendrils, red and fleshy in color, eyes coating the mass with fingernail sized seeds in the center. “These were found just before the rumors of this monster came about.” Sasha jumped and fell on his ass. “W-what the fuck is that?!” Roman chuckled. “We don't quite know… but I have found a way to turn this into our greatest ally… You see, those monsters are real and are made from this substance… Nothing can kill them but their own acids. Instead of selling drugs based on acids and pods, I create super weapons to kill them and drugs to make us humans stronger to resist becoming host of these monsters…” He pulled out a jar with thick mucusy seeds and flesh. Sasha covered his mouth and felt his head going light. “Wh… I must be dreaming…” he panted and felt his vision going blurry. Roman watched the fear he often fed off of to get his way and licked his lips. “So you agree this vile virus must be purged?” Sasha nodded, “It’s horrific and disgusting!” Roman nodded and held the bottle, crouching down to Sasha and held it out. “Work for me Sasha, I’m not dumb… I know the reason you are here and I know how badly you need a job. If you work for me, I can pay for your mother’s recovery.” Sasha jumped, feeling unsure now. “How…?” Roman chuckled and pat Sasha’s head. “Why don't you sleep on it? Oh and keep the free sample, instructions on the label…” He waved as he was dragged back into the crowd. Roman’s Silent Hound came to his master’s side. “What should I do about him Sir?” Roman smirked, “Keep an eye on him… Infect his mother…” Ada nodded and suited up to head off into the night.

Sasha ran to a retro styled pizza place where Mishka awaited. “Woah hey Sasha slow down, what happened?” Mishka asked as Sasha ran into his arms and clung to him shaking. Sasha panted in fear and tugged Mishka to their usual seat. “Mishka, you aren't going to believe what just happened…” Mishka leaned his head on his palm and sighed, “With how things have been going, try me.” Sasha lowered his voice. “So there I was, shaking my ass in the club when some strange man pulled me aside to tell me that the rumors were actually true and showed me this shit!” He took the bottle out and placed it onto the table. Mishka’s eyes widened. “Holy shit Sasha!” He whisper-shouted and hid it quickly into his own coat pocket. “Thats some dangerous shit!” Sasha panicked and trembled. “I don’t even know what it is! It’s horrific!” Mishka flinched and nodded. “Hey let's take you home, we can always have pizza some other time.” Sasha nodded and trembled, afraid of what crazy drama he had gotten himself into.

Sasha returned home right at curfew and sighed, loosening the corset and throwing it to the side. “Mom, I’m home…” There was no response and Sasha immediately went pale. “Mom?...Mom…?!?” He raised his voice and frantically searched the house for his mother. He paused when he heard strange fleshy noises in his room. He slowly opened the door only to see strange amalgamations of eyes, muscle tissue, and teeth spilling from her orifices like tentacles. She was eating a live person Sasha did not thankfully recognize. He screamed and dropped to his knees. What he witnessed was horrific! The beast wearing his mother’s skin turned to him and ran over. “I’m so hungry!!” A demonic voice screeched from his mother’s mouth and Sasha closed his eyes, bracing himself for the worse. He heard a horrid gun shot and felt hot acid splash on his face. He opened his eyes and gasped in horror as his mother’s head had been blown to bits with a single bullet. He panted erratically and sobbed, turning to see the mysterious black haired skinny man holding a gun, Roman slowly entering the house. “It appears this is why she was ill Sasha… She was being slowly consumed by a parasite that eventually took over…” This wasn’t true but what was naive little Sasha supposed to believe. He clung to Roman and sobbed. “Now will you wo-” Mishka ran over, “Sasha what’s wro-” Roman and Mishka glared at each other and Sasha shoved Roman aside and ran into his childhood friend’s arms. “Mishka! It’s horrible! My mother is dead!!” He shouted in tears and pointed at the body. Mishka saw the all too familiar eyes and teeth and felt color drain from his face as he quickly caught wind of what Roman had done. He growled lowly and held Sasha possessively. “Come stay with me for the night, I’m sure you and this stranger can speak after a good night's rest.” He hissed and led Sasha away, an officer escorting them. Ada ran, about to pounce but Roman raised his hand, halting Ada. “Now my pet, this might just make things interesting..~” He cooed and picked up the jar that had fallen from Mishka’s pocket from the intense hug Sasha gave him. He popped it open and emptied the contents into his mouth and exhaled, acid fizzing out of his mouth in an inhuman manner. “Collect the pods and remains of this one.” He ordered and smirked as he closed his eyes at the sheer entertainment this newcomer brought.

Mishka held his childhood friend close who trembled with sobs, “Mishka! She was apparently sick with this for a while, what if I have it?!” Mishka didn’t want to correct Sasha in fear of outing himself and instead pet his friend’s hair. “Im sure if you did, something would've happened by now Sasha.” Sasha nodded, “You're probably right… But now where will I live… I cant live here, you only have one room…” Mishka blushed at the thought of sharing his bed with his friend and almost offered it but he feared how Sasha would react if he saw him come home after curfew coated in human blood. He sighed. “How about Pav? You two were always close… not as close as us but I’m sure he is willing to help in this trying time…” Sasha held his head. “But curfew, how will I…?” Sasha asked and Mishka smiled and held up his phone. “I’ll just redial some officers to accompany us.”

Sasha was catatonic the entire ride there, Mishka biting his lip in guilt. He might’ve not been the reason his friend’s mother died but his kind was and he felt like he should’ve done more to protect Sasha… It was so bad Mishka had to carry Sasha around like a drunk, dead weight, into Pav’s mansion. Once at the door he slumped Sasha against the wall beside the door and left, lingering was more than the officer offered to help with so he was escorted back into the police vehicle, looking back and wincing at the sight. 

Pavel opened the door, knowing Sasha was arriving and knowing why but it didn’t hit him how severe this all was until Sasha, with dazed eyes, was slumped by his doorstep. “Vadim! Please help me bring Sasha inside…” He eyed his friend with sympathetic eyes and made sure no harm came to Sasha as he was escorted inside. 

Sasha came to in a long loose baby blue nightgown. He looked around and Saw Pavel. “Oh thank go, I thought you had been put into a stress induced coma!” He hugged Sasha and sobbed. Sasha sighed, “I have a basic memory of what happened but I can't remember so much… I think my mind is protecting me…” Sasha joked bitterly and sobbed. Sasha cried, holding his tiny friend Pav. his eyes trailed away and he jumped at the stranger in the room. “W-who--?!” Pav rubbed his friend’s shoulder reassuringly. “This is my bodyguard Vadim…” He gestured to the tall muscular tanned man watching coldly in the corner. Sasha stopped crying and bursted out laughing, “Oh my god you guys are totally dating aren't you?!” Both males blushed and looked at each other in awe. “Wh-” Sasha pointed to the numerous marks that were peaking just about the edge of Pav’s collar and sloppiness of both of their appearances made it seem like they had been making out before Sasha had arrived. Pav giggled and bit his lip. “So what if we are~?” Vadim squawked in embarrassment and flailed adorably for someone so scary looking, “A-ah! Pav it’s supposed to be a secret!” Pav and Sasha laughed. Pav always had this energy to him that made it easy to cheer up around. “Thanks for letting me stay over.” Pav nodded and led Sasha to their dining room. “You look hungry, let's eat.” Sasha was relieved when only a salad and some crackers were presented to them both on plates. “I didn’t want us to eat anything that might trigger unwanted memories, it’s all too raw…” Pav rubbed Sasha’s back and Sasha smiled. “God you're a lifesaver Pav.” Sasha’s eyes traveled to Vadim, “Hey, isn't he going to eat with us?” Pav bat his hand. “He already ate, don't worry.” Sasha nodded, not connecting the dots that were faintly being laid out for him. 

Mishka rushed to a familiar dark blue decorated suite and kept his head hung low. “Look I need a massive favor… My friend Sasha’s mom just died at the hands of Roman and he’s getting this poor boy tied up in our drama. I need you to protect him and give him a job… He is living with Pav for now…” The man aloofly sat in his desk chair slowly rose, his only exposed eye bleeding with compassion. “I see, to come to me this Sasha must be very important to you.” His calloused face softened. “I shall do everything I can to keep your friend safe, in return he will be needing our supervision in areas I lack.” Mishka nodded aggressively. “He means everything to me Dima, thank you so much. I am forever in your debt.”

The next day Sasha was all dolled up in a rather lovely floral suit to his new job interview. “Listen, Mishka and I know this man and you can trust him. We trust him and he has done nothing but offer more and more reasons why he is reliable. Plus that man is one hell of a hunk if you catch my drift~” Sasha laughed. “Pav please! I'm just trying to get on my feet so I have enough to get the hell out of here!” Pav found this dumb as he was rich enough to pay for him to leave asap. “I want to earn this, I want to learn from this Pav…” Pav rolled his eyes. “Just let me know when you get the job so we can celebrate with weed.” Sasha snorted “Okay Pav…” He nervously entered the large waiting room. Everything looked so professional and neat, dark blues and blacks marking a strong contrast to Roman’s club. A woman worked the front desk, the candy at the counter in a bowl a bit dusty and untouched. Sasha shyly took one and unwrapped it, popping mint into his mouth. It tasted old but not expired. He smiled at the woman anxiously and she weakly smiled back, not actually caring for his nervousness. He gulped and yelped as she called him. “Sasha sir? Dima is ready to see you…” She handed him a packet and pointed down the hall behind her. He nodded and scurried to the door, it was hightech and opened for him. Sasha tip-toed inside and saw in the dim lighting, unlike Roman’s VIP lounge, a slightly tanned man with dark blueish purple hair facing the window, the only lighting in the room. Sasha felt his stomach fill with dread. The man turned, an eyepatch covering one eye and the other an intoxicating golden hue. Sasha blushed. “H-hello Sir. Im Sasha.. I'm here for the um… secret job offer…?” Dima chuckled, “I’m a druglord, not a monster. No need to be so afraid.” He pulled up a chair in front of Sasha and smiled warmly. “Your friends told me about your situation and that you could use a job and that you have experience in drug dealing and drug consumption…” Sasha laughed nervously. “Ahaha, yeah I’m but a simple weed smoker though.” Dima chuckled and pet Sasha’s cheek gently. “I’m terribly sorry for what happened to your mother…” Sasha frowned. “Yeah those monsters ruined everything.” Dima frowned and flinched before nodding. “I see… I can see how you’d think that way…” He pulled his hand away and set it down on his own lap. Sasha’s eyes followed the calloused muscled hands down to those firm masculine thighs. He felt his mouth go dry as he tore his eyes away to pretend he was looking around the room. “Ahem, s-so what will I be selling?” Dima stood up, “Pretty standard drugs… Weed, LSD, the basics. We don’t sell the pod seeds of those… ‘monsters’ here. We deem it vial… I deem it vial…” Sasha nodded. “Your friend Pavel sells them but he obtains them through means I see as somewhat humane but still.. I wouldn’t personally sell it…” Sasha winced, he had not known his friend sold such a nasty product. Sasha bit his lip “So I got the job? This didn’t really feel like much of an interview sir…” Dima laughed “You got it before you even walked through those doors. I just wanted to meet you first. It was a pleasure meeting you Sasha.” Sasha squealed and jump-hugged Dima, not finding it odd that there was no pulse in his chest and blush took a while to creep up to his face. “Anytime. A friend of my friend is a friend of mine.” Sasha ran out the door excitedly squealing. Dima sighed and rubbed his temple, Mishka hadn't told Sasha had he?

Sasha ran to Mishka’s house and knocked on the door. “Mishka Mishka!! I got the job! Let’s celebrate with pizza!!” Mishka answered the door in a suit like blouse crop top with frilly cufflinks and a cage like victoria dresses often had underneath with ripped jeans under near. The cage wasn't made of metal and was in fact holographic so it could be turned off. Sasha gulped and blushed. “Um...uh….” He shook his head. “Let’s go!” Mishka blushed and eyed how pretty Sasha looked. “I thought you’d smoke with Pav, that's what you used to do to celebrate everything.” Sasha laughed, “But you’re my other half Mishka! My ride or die, we need to catch up!” Mishka hummed and let Sasha drag him along. Once at the pizza place Sasha ordered food and ate it up happily. “C’mon Mishka, eat… for me?” Mishka shook his head and smiled. “I’ll pass thank you though…” Sasha pouted, “Why have you never eaten in front of me?” Mishka raised a brow. “It’s not that big of a deal…” Sasha huffed, “Maybe so, but it’s just odd to be with you almost all my life and never see you consume a single thing once!” Mishka shooshed Sasha. “This isn't the place or time to talk about this Sash…” Sasha never liked being told no or being bossed around. “No, I want you to tell me Mishka, why are you so… inhu-” 

He was cut off by Mishka kissing him to silence him. He didn't want to ruin their first kiss for such a reason but might as well open up to some secrets little by little. “Look Sasha… I… Ugh this is hard… I really like you..” This did not answer Sasha’s question at all but it successfully distracted him. “Y-you do?” Sasha flushed and smiled. “I thought me being polyamorus was a massive no for you~” Sasha teased and leaned in to nuzzle his nose to Mishka, reciprocating the feelings. Shit, it was supposed to scare him off… Now he had more explaining to do… Mishka huffed. “Well it is still… I can't stand the thought of you being with strangers I can’t trust to take care of you like you need…” Sasha ‘awed’ and playfully shoved Mishka. “What a sap…~” He blushed at the sentiment and hid in his suit jacket nonetheless. Mishka chuckled dorkily and hid his blush by averting his gaze. Sasha threw down way too much tip and cash for the meal and rushed out to an alleyway to make out with once childhood friend. They kissed and nothing more, not quite ready for more but clearly the want was there drumming under their skin. Mishka tensed up and pulled Sasha away from the wall and stood in front protectively. “Mishka, what’s wrong?” Mishka shushed him and looked around silently.

“Show yourself!” Mishka declared and tapped Sasha’s arm. “Go to Dima when I say 3 okay?” Sasha panicked, “Mishka what is--?” “One…” the silent pitter patter of a running figure echoed now that adrenaline increased their fight or flight senses. “Two…” Sasha trembled. “THREE!” Misha shouted and Sasha bolted as he heard blades clash together. He didn’t dare look back as he bolted off at full speed. He ran and wheezed, praying he remembered where Dima was. He didn’t know what high force smiled upon him today but at a cafe nearby Dima sat reading to himself. “Dima! Mishka! Fight! Help!” Sasha collapsed into Dima’s lap and panted, about to faint. Dima blushed and hugged Sasha. “Is Mishka in trouble? Are you okay?” Sasha just panted and trembled. Dima led Sasha to his expensive car to hide and calm him. “Sasha, I need you to breathe for me…” Sasha cuddled up to Dima’s lap, “I'm so scared! What the hell is going on here?!” Dima sighed. “I'm sure everything will be explained when the time is right.” He pet Sasha’s back. Sasha relaxed and nodded. “Can you take me to Pav’s house and make sure Mishka is okay?” Dima hummed, knowing he saw why Pav and Mishka wanted him protected so earnestly. Sasha was pure and innocent in every way. He wanted to hold him and make sure no harm ever came to him. He snapped out of his thoughts to drive Sasha ‘home’.

The drive to Pavel’s mansion was silent, Sasha staring out the window anxiously. Dima arrived at Pav’s place and barely gave Sasha time to get out before he drove off to check up on Mishka. Sasha however didn’t head inside like he should’ve. He snuck into Mishka’s home and found a spare knife. Now with a weapon he set off to find and protect Mishka.

Dima stayed in his car, knowing that a fight with Ada meant Roman watched from afar. He watched Mishka fight the best he could without breaking his human resolve, this was getting risky… Before he could step in he saw Sasha try to sneak in. He felt panic course through him and he ran out of his car. Sasha was pinned to the wall by Dima who covered Sasha’s mouth. “You can't rush in! You’ll die!” He whisper-shouted. Sasha squirmed and Dima felt his eye linger on how Sasha squirmed a bit too long. He felt his pupil dilate and he had to shake his head to stop his thoughts. Sasha gave Dima a smathetic look before headbutting him hard enough to make him dizzily stumble back. Sasha ran in and slashed at the man assaulting Mishka, recognizing the black thin figure as the skinny man at the bar who also shot his mom. Ada snarled and smirked, Roman’s plan could finally move into full motion. He threw a thin blade at Sasha who received a cut and hissed. “Mishka let's get out of here!” Mishka felt thoughts rush in his head from hungry voices all over. “Dima…. Get him out of here now...:” Dima felt hunger and caught onto what was happening. The blade had some chemicals the spores held to attract attention of prey. Dima was freshly fed and quickly held Sasha and started to run. Sasha tried to ask Mishka wh before the human vessel Mishka held tore to make way for tendrils, teeth, and even extra joints to make his limbs inhumanely bend as he ran after them in hunger. Sasha screamed in horror, Mishka was one of those things that killed his mother! Sasha bit Dima hard and scrambled out to hide behind Ada, “You’ve been a monster all this time?! You lied to me!” Mishka snapped from his haze, offending appendages slurping right back into the human face. Sasha winced with disgust, “Don’t even pretend you’re anything like me you monster!” Dima tried to approach Sasha. “Sasha please be reasonable--” Roman walked up and put his hand on Sasha’s shoulder. “It seems he has made his choice…” Sasha looked at roman and back at Mishka, “I should’ve listened to you…” Roman smirked and handed Sasha a loaded acid gun. Sasha shakil raised it to aim at Mishka. “You lied to me!! And for what, to have a more satisfying meal you sick fucker?!” He raised his voice, tears in his eyes. “I KISSED YOU! I kissed a monster!” He wailed and much to Roman’s disappointment Sasha lowered his arm holding the gun. “And… and that stupid human face of yours that I fell in love with I… I cant shoot it…” Roman guided Sasha’s hand up and pulled the trigger. Dima jumped and both took damage from the bullet. Sasha gasped in horror but watched as the human facade’s on both men melted with the acid and both writhed in agony. Sasha fainted at the sight, too overwhelmed by all of this. Roman laughed, Ada carried Sasha to the club. “I cant believe oure stupid weak heart was always your downfall. What’s it like knowing I can always take everything away from you? I'll take care of Sasha and then I’ll finish you off~” Dima screeched out in his native tongue before vomiting acid in pain, both men bleeding out in the alley way.

Sasha woke up in the club’s VIP room. “Now, do you see what I tried to keep you safe from Sasha?~” Roman’s voice echoed around him. Sasha panted and gripped his temple. “I…” He looked up at Roman who held the glass box from before. Sasha yelped and Ada immediately tied him up. “H-huh?!” Sasha felt panic drain all color from his face. “Now either ou help me kill these monsters… or you become one…~” He shook his head. “I couldn’t kill Mishka or Dima I… I love them!” Roman felt disappointed. “Oh course you do…” He lifted the lid and the mass sprung and tore into Sasha’s flesh. Ada stepped back and looked away, never used to seeing such a horrific process. Sasha felt sharp pain rush around his eyes as tendrils forced their way into him, he started throwing up blood as the creature invaded his entrails which began to spill out. He thrashed and screamed as even his pores were torn open to make way for this creature making this body his vessel. His body entered shock, violently spasming and shaking, panting and vomiting. Roman watched with a sick smirk, feeling heat pool in his hips at the sight of someone in such agony. Sasha slumped, body only twitching and moving because the remnants of the parasite flooded into his bloody torn body, looking like a wrecked corpse on the ground, lips and fingernail tips losing color as Sasha’s body died. In his head a flurry of voices forced their way into controlling and erasing. Sasha gargled on blood even in his thoughts and felt himself drift into a void.

Mishka and Dima laid in the alley way, slowly healing. “Im sorry Mishka, I promised to protect him and…” Mishka sighed “It’s okay, I should've told him…” Dima smiled and cuddled close to Mishka. “I'm so glad he had someone like you…” He stroked Mishka’s thigh, their very on and off relationship butting its head. Mishka blushed “And I was willing to leave him with you… I knew you’d take care of him if anything happened to me…” they kissed deeply, regaining enough strength to heal faster. They pulled their slowly forming human lips away and smiled. “Lets go get him before Roman does something awful to him...:” 

Dima rushed into the club with armed men following in close behind, halting everyone onto the ground. Pav sent in some agents as well as Dima and Mishka searched the entire club. They reached the VIP section and looked around, Roman humoring his Silent Hound’s infatuation with him by kissing the lovestruck servant. He pulled his lips away and chuckled. “I was waiting for you to show up~!” Ada huffed in disappointment. Dima pulled out a gun, normal but no acid was needed to kill a human. Any bullet would do. Mishka pulled out his blade and stood in a battle ready stance. Roman chuckled. “Oh ho ho~ Feisty are we?~ Are you missing your precious Sasha?~ Well its too late~ I plan on having this beast here work as my personal stock of pods until the next loser comes along~” He clicked his tongue and Ada went to the bar to punch in a sequence of numbers. A glass tank arove in place of a strippers pole where Sasha lay limp on the bottom of the tank, spores growing on the walls. It feasted on Sasha slowly as it awaited human flesh to consume. Both Mishka and Dima gasped in horror and ran to the limp corpse of Sasha. Mishka punched the glass, human flesh ripping to shreds as he angrily stripped away human masks to defend his love. Dima teared up, another love interest tossed to the wolves by Roman. 

Dima with unseen speed charged Ada and his human flesh peeled away as he wrapped tendrils along Ada’s neck. “Let him go or I’ll tear this one to shreds!” Ada gasped in horror and eyed Roman fearfully. Roman laughed, “Go ahead, he is a mear dog. Easily replaceable.” Ada flinched and looked down, he didn't want to die like this. He was always fully ready to die for Roman but he didn't want that to be what he heard as he faded from this world. Dima sighed and let Ada go, who slumped depressingly. While Roman was distracted Mishka jumped the man from behind, biting at the male. Roman laughed, “You cannot consume me in this state, you're not hungry enough to fight against your own acid, besides it'll kill you and leave you an empty husk. You can't save Sasha as an empty husk can you?~” Mishka snarled and clawed at Roman, cutting the skin but not doing enough damage. Mishka reeled back at the feeling of familiar acids burning his true body. He clutched his hands and growled. 

Dima furiously tried to break Sasha out of the glass prison before he was fully consumed. Dima felt frustrated as he couldn’t decipher the code. He growled and tendrils began picking up furniture and throwing it at the glass. Sasha lay unmoving as the glass was now purple and red with tendrils begging for sustenance. 

With seemingly no hope in sight, Vadim along with armed men rushed in, Pav atop Vadim;s shoulders shouting orders. Roman raised his browns in genuine surprise and raised his arms above his head. Ada watched in awe, unsure as to what to think anymore. Pav was handed a gun and he shot at the glass, the tendrils receding with immense speed back into Sasha’s lifeless body. Dima and Mishka rushed over, the body getting up like a possessed victim in some form of exorcism themed movie, spine almost nonexistent. The cold lifeless face turned to Roman and lunged over. “We are so hungry Roman, you did this to us” Roman raised an acid filled gun only for a tendril to shoot out and sever the hand from his body, gun sliding to Ada. Roman turned to Ada and smiled. “Ada my love, shoot him! Save me so we can live life as a happy couple like you always wanted!” Ada smirked darkly and tossed the gun away idly. “Oh I'm sorry I lost it~ I'm sure once of your other dispensable dogs can get it for you~” He spat at Roman and walked away. Roman fearfully turned to Sasha, the last image filling his mind being a horrific face opening up to reveal eyes and teeth and bulbous plant-like masses consuming Roman head first. The acid in Roman’s system burned away the parasite almost completely until Sasha slumped limp on the floor. 

Dima and Mishka rushed over. “SASHA!” They both shouted and sat at his side. Sasha coughed out shriveled dried up pieces of the parasitic mass, the rest sinking under his skin. Dima scooped up Sasha and Mishka hugged him, both smothering their lover in affectionate touches and holds. Sasha looked at Mishka and Dima, crying. “I'm so sorry I was so judgemental of you both…” he muttered before slumping against Dima’s chest.


	2. Epilogue/Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut that no one asked for of the babs in this AU. There is a lot of kinks here that are for an almost select audience. If you dont like, dont read.

||Dima x Sasha x Mishka||  
[Warning: monster fucking, double penetration, kinks you probably only like if you're into monsters]

Dima, Sasha, and Mishka all sat at Sasha's favorite pizza place. Sasha was happy having a bit of the infection didn't take away his ability to consume human food. Normally, the parasites consuming human food led to violent vomiting of the contents and acid, lots of it. Sasha could eat human food but could not survive on human food alone. He happily munched on his greasy pizza, grinning innocently from ear to ear. His two boyfriends watched, loving the happy expressions their lover made. Shortly after the death of Roman, the club was run by Ada and the VIP lounge was a safe heaven for people leaving toxic relationships to come drink and offer advice. Pavel and Badim kept running a life of drug dealing as did Dima, Mishka, and Sasha. They were friendly business rivals that hid their secrets frok the world, hoping the world would eventually adjust to the parasitic lifeforms. They walked home happily, just before the curfew, entering Dima's expensive suite. Sasha immediately crawled onto the bed, presenting his clothes ass. "Aww come on boys, I know you want it~" he cooed, mouth drooling as some tendrils left his mouth, teeth folding in to avoid tearing. Unlike Sasha, Dima and Mishka werent nearly as human as their lover, face tearing open in spots to entangle their tentacles with one another intimately. All three moaned in unison and spoke a language only their kind could understand, Dima immediately stripping Sasha so he could glide his hands all over the pale skin, Mishka massaging Sasha's scalp to further pamper his love. Sasha felt his eyes lazily drift until they were crossed. He moaned as warm calloused hands and familiar tendrils caressed his skin, feeling lots of texture, slick, and ridges touch him all over, flower shaped small mouths wrapping around his nipples and sucked. He arched his back and whined as a similar mouth wrapped around his cock. Sasha humped the air wildly and whimpered. He felt Mishka's tendrils fill his mouth and run their textured ridges along feverish needy flesh. Both praised their boyfriend for adjusting to this new lifestyle so quickly. "Sasha you're doing so good~ so beautiful~ look how well you take us~" Mishla chimed in "You're so fucking hot Sash... I cant wait to ravish you~" both men let their inhuman tendrils stuff Sasha's mouth as the both positioned themselves behind him. Sasha drooled almost brainlessly, holding his ass open to be fucked. He moaned as two cock slid into him, being fucked from his ass and mouth, two cocks at separate rhythms pounding into him from behind. He drooled and slurped at the tentacles in his mouth he felt stuff his throat. He felt the thigh cocks stretch and pamper him at their own pace. Sasha's own tendrils broke through his skin where eyes surfaced as a tell tale sign of where the tentacles would leave his body, reaching out to connect with his boyfriends'. He felt his very core tremble and he came as all three were United as one, Sasha felt his insides expand from the mass of cum inside him. He looked very faintly bloated, as if he ate a but too much, and he drooled, tentacles receding back into his body. His boyfriends' however kept them out and cuddled him.  
.  
.  
.  
.

||Pavel x Vadim|| [Warning: egg laying, dont read if you dont like] Pavel wiggled his ass shamelessly as his boyfriend revealed loads I'd textured barbed tendrils, some delving into his boyfriend's mouth, the rest dipping into his ass. Pav moaned. "Yes!! Vadim please~ Fill me with your seeds and pods~" he begged, mouth full of tentacles ready to do just that. Vadim grunted, tentacles throbbing and pulsing, the action making Pav stroke his drooling cock. After a few intoxicating throbs liquid slid down his throat and soon into his ass. He closed his eyes and smiled whorishly as he awaited his treat. A few more pumps of slick to make sure his boyfriend's body was ready he began to, starting with his mouth, pump seeds and pods down his throat. Normally pods and seeds are pill sized but when ready for a warm vessel they inflated to a pingpong ball size. Normally these pods would feast on human vessels and grow but he Pav, after making lots of immunity drugs, could just take them, lay them and let them grow in the mine they were founded in, and let them find a human host on their own. With their added humanity they would be born with compassion and only possess the dead or work along side their host. Pav swallowed in heavy gulps, pod after pod, his stomach quickly filling, only for his ass to follow suit. He moaned wantonly as he felt his insides fill with warmth, pink and blue inhuman web like substances forming on his full tummy and around his eyes as for just a moment he was parasitic like his lover. He rubbed his full stomach and moaned, tendrils leaving and the eager pods hatching inside of him. Pavel cried out in bless as a mess of squirming masses smothered his insides. He came hard, opening his legs to lay his already hatched eggs. Tendrils squirmed and wiggled free, some missing their birth place and slipping back inside. Pav panted as lots of parasitic lifeforms finally slipped free of his stretched holes. . . . . ||Ada x OC|| [Warning: trans sex written by a trans author] After Roman's death Ada met a young man named Clementine, a messy red headed wiccan down the street that offered to seek guidance from the other side to aid Ada in his recovery. The fell in love and soon Ada found himself comfortable enough to have sexual relations with his beloved. Ada pressed his post t cock into his boyfriend's entrance, his boyfriend's must smaller pre-t cock hardened at the contact and he threw his head back with a moan, feeling Ada's small but completely satisfying cock enter him. Ada never understood how confident his lover could be in letting himself be serviced in a massive dysphoric trigger for Ada. It made him proud he had someone so confident to help him on his path to recovery. He wildly thrusted, small hard cock pressing in and out of his boyfriend who moaned loudly yet honestly. Clementine panted and stroked his cock and rocked his hips, cumming hard enough to soak his boyfriend. Ada gasped shakily and came shortly afterwards.


End file.
